


an unexpectedly sticky situation

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baking Related Accidents, Blow Jobs, Candy Witch AU, Chubby Armitage Hux, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Icing, M/M, Magic, Witch Kylo Ren, implied weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: A baking mishap lands Hux in a bit of a predicament involving a whole lot of enchanted icing.Thankfully, having a powerful witch for a husband makes the stickiest of messes a snap to clean up. However, Kylo plans to have a bit of fun with Hux first.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Home Sweet Home, Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	an unexpectedly sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you can't make your own husband, then store bought is fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186215) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> It feels so good to come back to the Candy Witch AU after so long! My friends in the group chat where this AU was crafted have been keeping me going through these difficult months in quarantine, so I consider this a bit of a "thank you" gift to them. I hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> And hey, it also qualifies for Day 6 of Stuck Week, "Something Sticky!"

At the beginning of their relationship, Hux hadn’t taken much of an active role in Kylo’s kitchen, more content to sit at the dining table or on the couch in the parlor and wait for the sweets to come to him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to help out, but Kylo usually insisted on doing most of the work himself, preferring to pamper his newfound beloved with plate after plate of delicious sweets and indulgent dinners. And it was just as well, as Hux worried that if he made one wrong move in Kylo’s magical kitchen, he might end up burning the entire candy house down. 

But as of late, things have changed. With the onset of summer Hux grew antsier, less content to while the day away on the couch or in bed. Despite his steadily growing belly and ever-increasing weight, he had found himself ambling around the house more often than not, a path that inevitably led to the kitchen and its medley of enticing aromas, all concocted by the creative hands of his husband. Hux had worried about intruding into Kylo’s space, but on the contrary, Kylo had welcomed his presence, pleasantly surprised that his husband wanted to observe the—literal—magic he worked with his baking. 

Today Hux sits at the little island planted in the center of Kylo’s kitchen, the counter of which he swears must be made of thick, glossily tempered white chocolate, veined in places with pink rock candy. With a red rubber spatula pinched between two chubby fingers, he samples a bit of drizzly cake batter and watches Kylo whip egg-whites and powdered sugar together over the stove.

“I think it could use a little bit more lemon,” Hux said, smacking his lips, “but other than that, it tastes lovely.”

“More lemon?” Kylo hums, turning his head slightly over his should as he continues to whisk. “Fresh out, gonna have to grab some more from the tree at the edge of the garden.”

“You don’t have to go through all that. It’s delicious enough as is.”

“Mmm. But it _could_ use more lemon zest, right?”

“I suppose, yes, but—”

“Pudding, don’t be afraid to tell me. You deserve _perfection_ , remember?”

Hux smiled bashfully. “You’re never anything _but_ perfect, Kylo.” With the spatula finally licked clean of all batter, Hux eases himself off his squat barstool and shuffles over to where Kylo stands at the stove. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asks, noting the sweat beading on Kylo’s brow. The bright blue, magical flame Kylo uses to light the stove _must_ be hot. A refreshing walk out to the lemon tree would be a nice break for his hardworking husband. 

“You sure?” Kylo asks, tapping the whisk firmly at the edge of the pot, flicking still-loose droplets of icing back into the mix. “You gotta keep whipping it, or it won’t turn out right. It’s hard work.”

Hux snorted, giving his abundant belly a pat. “Love, I may not be as fit and firm as you are, but I think I can handle a whisk for a few moments while you go grab some lemons. Now go on, get.” He reached out with the same hand, this time giving Kylo a playful swat on the butt that had the witch grinning. 

“Alright,” he conceded, handing the whisk off to Hux, “but don’t stop stirring it, okay? It’ll all go wrong if you stop for too long!” he said with a warning waggle of his finger. 

“Yes yes, I can handle it! Don’t worry about me.” As if to demonstrate, Hux gave a practiced flick of his wrist, swirling the whisk through the cream with the old deftness he used to use while drafting blueprints. Kylo smiled, leaning in to press a kiss against Hux’s soft lips before disappearing through the back door and out into the summer sunlight. 

Though he was usually far more comfortable under the cover of night and the chill of winter, Kylo found the warmth on his skin pleasant as he jaunted through the gardens behind the cottage. The grass crinkled under his black sandals, light breeze picking at his loose tank top and hair. The chickens were out freely roaming the garden, pecking the ground with their coal-black beaks and squawking inquisitively as Kylo strolled by. 

It really was a nice day, Kylo mused to himself as he came to a stop in front of the lemon tree. With a wave of his hand, he plucked several lemons that looked the ripest, keeping them levitating in the air as he’d neglected to bring a basket. Perhaps he and Hux should take their afternoon tea on the porch today instead of the sitting room. Though the isomalt windows let in plenty of sun, Kylo felt they could both use the fresh air. He could imagine it now—the little table out on the porch dressed in a clean linen table cloth, set with finger sandwiches and the freshly baked lemon cake, with some of Hux’s favorite iced tea to wash it all down. 

Kylo smiled to himself at the image, only for the peace of the afternoon to suddenly shatter as a loud _bang_ cut across the air. Startled, Kylo dropped all of the lemons into the grass, heart in his throat as he whirled back around to face the cottage. Even at a distance, he could see that the kitchen windows were coated in something _thick_ and white and suspiciously familiar. 

“Oh no…” Kylo groaned as he sprinted back towards the house. 

* * *

Hux had no idea what had happened. One moment, he had set down the whisk to shoo Millicent away from the first cake tier that had been set to cool on the counter, and the next the kitchen had absolutely _exploded_ into a fountain of white goo. He spluttered, waving his arms helplessly in the air as he tried to regain his balance, but the floor was absolutely covered in the stuff. _Everything_ was covered in it, from the walls to the ceiling to the windows to Hux himself. He couldn’t see hide nor hair of the rose-pink jumper or tan slacks he had been wearing. He couldn’t see anything, in fact, besides a thick, marshmallow-like coating of ruined icing.

“Oh, hell..” Hux grumbled, spitting a mouthful of congealed sweetness out of his mouth. He tried to lift his foot, thinking he could get to the sink and watch some of this mess off, but to his horror he found that his leg was _stuck_ , cemented to the floor by the rapidly cooling icing. Alarmed, he tried moving his arms, only to find them similarly trapped, glued to his ample sides like he was a mummy wrapped up in sticky bandages. 

Hux’s mind raced, trying to think of plan or at least an explanation to give to Kylo when the back door suddenly slammed open, impact shuddering through the walls and sending thick globs of icing plopping to the floor.

“PUDDING!” Kylo shouted as he forged through the kitchen like he was wading through mud, face a mask of concern and panic. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Briefly, Hux was grateful for the coating of icing covering his face, because at least it hid his embarrassed blush. However, it could not hide the break in his voice as he tried to explain to Kylo what he had done. 

“I—Millicent, she was trying to get the tea cakes, so I put the whisk down just for a fraction of a second, and…” Hux trailed off, wilting a bit under Kylo’s wide-eyed, worried gaze. He looked away. “I’m so sorry. You told me not to stop whisking and I did, I just didn’t think it would cock up _that_ badly. I should’ve realized it was some sort of magical icing, knowing you.” A heavy weight settled in his heart as he spoke. Damn it all. He had only wanted to help, and instead, he had ruined Kylo’s kitchen, his food, and any plans for a nice afternoon he’d made for them. Hux _deserved_ to be forever encased in this sarcophagus of icing for such a foolish mistake.

“Hey. Come now, pudding, none of that,” Kylo soothed as he drew closer. He lifted his hand, rubbing away some of the excess icing from Hux’s face. “It was just an accident, okay? I shouldn’t have left you all alone. What matters is that you’re okay.”

“Well, I’m _fine_ , just stuck in this mess,” Hux grumbled, wriggling in place to emphasize his point. Now, with the icing cleared away, Kylo could obviously see his blush, the full extent of his embarrassment at his current predicament. “Instead of a nice afternoon tea, we’re going to have to spend the day cleaning it up.” No matter what Kylo said, he was still kicking himself. Hux had really been looking forward to relaxing and enjoying his treats in the warmth of the summer sun.

“Yeah, but who said cleaning up can’t be fun?” 

“What kind of fun can I have stuck here like this?”

Kylo smirked, trailing his hand up the shape of Hux’s middle, still round and prominent even beneath the thick layer of icing. “You really underestimate how sexy you look this way, don’t you?”

“Sexy? I’m pretty sure I look like if the Creature from the Black Lagoon rolled around in a bakeshop,” Hux scoffed, moving to look away again only for Kylo to catch his soft chin in his hand and make Hux meet his eyes. They were soulfully dark, almost black with sultry desire Hux usually only saw in the bedroom. 

“Guess I need to show you again, huh?” Kylo breathed as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Hux’s. The kiss stayed chaste for only a moment before Kylo grew hungrier, delving his tongue into Hux’s mouth as both hands rose to grab the sides of Hux’s belly. Still stuck in the icing, Hux could do nothing but wriggle and moan as Kylo kissed him breathless, but that almost made it hotter. It felt like he was some kind of grand, marble statue that Kylo was dedicated to worshipping. 

“Only you would find me attractive while I’m like this,” Hux gasped when they parted. Though he was still frozen in place, he could feel his cock twitch in interest, somewhere beneath the weight of his large belly and the thick coating of icing. Even though there was no way Kylo could see it, he picked up on Hux’s arousal easily, his invisible, exploratory touches creeping along the heavy underside of Hux’s abdomen. 

“I don’t ever find you unattractive. Not ever,” Kylo assured, continuing. “Not when you’ve just woken up in the morning, not when you’re sweating from a morning walk, not when you’re in a bad mood, and certainly now when you’re covered in my icing.” He winked, then slowly sunk down to his knees, worshipping every inch of Hux’s body as he went. Carefully, he chipped away at the icing concealing Hux’s lower belly and crotch from view, his magic aiding him in lifting up the folds of fat and unbuttoning the sticky clasp of Hux’s pants until his cock finally sprung free. Embarrassment flitted through Hux, as his cock was one of the few things that _hadn’t_ grown with the rest of his body, but Kylo never disparaged it, not once. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

“Mmm. There’s _my_ treat,” Kylo purred, leaning in and enveloping Hux’s cock in one smooth motion. Hux let out a choked whine at the sudden warmth, chubby fingers clenching into fists as Kylo started up a proper rhythm. It wasn’t often that they did anything like this—Hux’s size usually prevented it—but it felt even more incredible and special that way. Kylo’s mouth was as practiced as his hands, all of him dedicated to worshipping Hux in every possible way, no matter what he looked like, or what sticky situation he found himself in. 

Hux didn’t last long, not having much stamina these days, and quickly spilled into Kylo’s mouth with a sharp cry. The force of orgasm rippling through his heavy body caused cracks to form in the thick layer of icing remaining over his belly and chest, though his feet remained solidly glued to the floor. Probably for the best, as his legs had gone to jelly under Kylo’s ministrations. 

Looking down, Hux found Kylo’s mop of black hair reappearing over the heaving surface of his belly. He had flecks of icing in his dark locks and all over his face, though the white droplets dotting his mouth were something else entirely, something that made Hux, somehow, blush harder.

“You taste sweet,” Kylo said, licking his lips. Hux quickly looked away, the sight so lewd he almost couldn’t take it. 

“Fibber. I’m covered in icing, that’s it.”

“No. I have a great palate, pudding, I know the difference. You taste good all on your own” Kylo gave the tip of Hux’s cock one last quick lick, smiling. “See? Sweet.”

“Well…” Hux stammered and glanced away again, changing the subject, “now that you’ve got your ‘treat,’ we should really start cleaning all this up. I don’t know how you keep a house made of candy ant-free in the summertime, but I don’t think even your magic will stop them from gobbling up all this icing.”

“Oh, this? Not a problem.” Kylo shrugged and rose to his feet with a snap of his fingers. Instantly, the globs of icing coating the kitchen began to shudder and crack, before peeling away from every surface. Hux gasped as he felt the heavy stickiness suddenly lift off of him, as if sucked away by a vacuum. The miniature vortex Kylo created gathered up all of the half-dried icing into one tight ball in his palm, and with a flourish of his fingers, he winked it away into nothing. The kitchen sparkled around them, restored to its former glory as if nothing had even happened. Even Hux’s outfit looked pristine, as if it had been freshly laundered. 

Getting over his awe at the instant cleanup, Hux shot Kylo a look. “You could’ve done that before, couldn’t you?”

Kylo grinned smugly. “Of course! But then, we wouldn’t have had so much fun with you stuck in the icing. And that was _very_ fun.” He snapped his fingers, prompting the stove to relight with its enchanted flame. Another snap summoned sugar and some eggs, which began to crack and separate themselves. “Now, let’s try that again. This time I’ll be the one to finish off the icing, okay?” 

“Indeed. I think I’ll stay on taste testing duty for a little bit longer.” Best to let his husband take the lead in the kitchen, lest they suffer another disaster. 

“You’re the best taste tester I could ever ask for.” Kylo didn’t stray back to his baking just yet, his hands caressing the sides of Hux’s belly. He liked their closeness, and so did Hux. He draped his pudgy arms around Kylo’s neck, about to lean in for a soft kiss when an upset _MROW_ cut violently through the air. 

They both turned their heads in the direction of the noise to find Millicent plodding into the kitchen, looking peeved thanks to the patches of icing dried and matted into her fur from nose to tip. Hux’s eyebrows raised in surprise before he let out a low laugh, tapping Kylo pointedly on the nose. 

“Looks like there’s one last thing to take care of first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
